The sloughing of the snake
by Eyilin
Summary: When one has failed his mission, when one has died with regrets, what shall he do when he is given a second chance ? Gin did not understand fate or the will of the soul king. He understand only that he must do it an other way. But, failure will come his way again, as it is never certain to suceed. Obviously, all rights to Tite Kubo (love him)
1. Chapter 1 - The sloughing of the snake

**The sloughing of the snake**

_When one has failed his mission, when one has died with regrets, what shall he do when he is given a second chance ? Gin did not understand fate or the will of the soul king. He understand only that he must do it an other way. But, failure will come his way again, as it is never certain to suceed._

**Chapter 1 : The snake's sloughing**

Startled, he openned his eyes. Looking around, unfocused, he doesn't know where he is. His blue grey eyes were looking around, frankly, unfocused.

One feeling is remembered, however. Pain. So much pain. A physical one, yes. But, it's not what is hurting him so much. Her eyes, so beautiful, but so sad. Crying. Oh... He made her cry. Again...

Finally, he managed to focus. A white sailing. Simple, plain, normal. Boring.

Strange... this sailing looks familiar. But... No... It's not the time to think about that. Was he not dead ? Why... why was he feeling... something. He was... lying on something. Something... soft. Soft ? Why was he...

He started panicking a bit. He should _not_ be feeling anything. Why was he feeling something ?!

He got up, easily. '_How ?_'. He sat on the bed... His ? He could feel the cold floor under his feet. It stratled him, again. He could feel the cold...

He tried to ease his breathing, that strated to get erratic. He knew that feeling. Panic. It been so long since he panicked. He's so used to control his every emotions. So used to that. But right now ? He doesn't understand the situation... How could he feel anything ?!

He managed to stand, while still a bit unsteady. He walked slowly, looking around him. This room... it was familiar. Too familiar. And he didn't like it. Why was it so familiar ? He got to the wardrobe. He opened it. He stayed frozen, looking inside. '_Strange._..._ are those my clothes ?_'

All were white clothes. White... the same clothes he was wearing when he died. Oh...

Now he understood where he was. **Las Noches**. He was back there, Aizen's castle...

Why ?

Was it his hell ? A new torture ? He closed the wardrobe. Hard. He wasn't happy. He could feel, feel to much for a dead man. Then, why was he back there ? Was it an illusion ?

Yes... An illusion. He smiled. Ah, sweet revenge. Sweet torture. Aizen must be laughing at him right now. An illusion. Aizen's doing. Again. Anger was slowly building in himself. In his heart. He was _so_ angry. His fist clenched, so hard that his knucles became white. More white than his already pale skin.

A knock resonated. Gin's head shot up. He looked at it, startled. Again, an other knock. He didn't know what to do. Who was it ? A knocking ? Why ?

« Ichimaru san ? »

A voice... But which one ? Gin eyebrows furrowed.

« Ichimaru san, are you awake ? »

Ichimaru breathed in and out, to calm his racing heart. He tried to collect himself before going to the door. He stayed before it, not opening. He put his famous smirked on his face and finally openned it.

A familiar face was in front of him. Halibel. Was not she dead ? Wait... she was still the same as before... Strange... He tilted his head.

« Oh ! Halibel san ! Sorry, sorry, I was asleep ! »

« I am sorry to disturb you. Aizen sama his asking for you. »

Gin gripped the door's handle really hard... trying to control his anger.

« Ah ! I understand. I will be here in a while. Thank you, thank you ! »

Halibel nodded before leaving. Gin closed the door and leaned his back on it. He let himself fall on the floor. He took his head in his hand, and breathed with difficulties.

Aizen was alive. Halibel... was alive. What shall he do ? What was going on ?

'_Com'on ! That's not 'ow you behave ya stupid ! Ged'up !_'

He let a long breath out and standed. He get to his wardrobe, dressed himself, and leaved the room. He marched in the long hallway of this dreadful castle. He put his mask on, the so called « snake face », like the little shibi-taichou used to call him.

He arrived to the main hall. Not without fear.

And there he was. Standing alive... so arrogant. He doesn't even turn around. Gin approched, his smirked still on.

« Oh ! Aizen taichou ! You called ? Sorry, sorry, I'm late ! Was asleep it seems ! »

He finally turned to face him. His eyes, so... untrusting. Ah. Right. He always knew. Always watched him. Always... but... how ? He was still...

« Gin... We were just beginning. Something has come up in our way. Something rather... interesting. »

« Interesting ? What could be interesting you, Aizen san ? »

Aizen smiled and close his eyes. Yes, he was mocking him. Again.

« A girl. »

Gin's smiled got into a frown. A girl ?

« A... girl... I did'nt except that from you, Aizen san ! »

Aizen hawk eyes, perced him with a touch of anger. Then he walked to the table.

« This girl, while still human, has an interesting power. »

Gin's mind was a storm, trying to understand, or to remember, who it was...

« Orhime Inoue... »

'_What _?!'

« … is an interesting human. A long time friend of that funny little reaper. Kurosaki... »

« Oh ! Was'nt she the little girl with the strange shield ! »

« Yes. »

« And how do you want to proceed, Aizen taichou ? »

Aizen looked at him, narrowing his eyes, a bit. Gin flinched slightly.

« Impatient Gin ? Even if you don't know my intention ? »

« Eager maybe ! Things are moving ! »

« Yes... » Aizen looked at him, right in the eyes « It is moving, indeed »

Gin gulped, a bit afraid. '_What an idiot ?! If what I think is happenning now, I need to be careful with what I am doing !_'

Tosen got closer to Gin. His armed crossed. '_Did he figured something ?_'

« You seem unseatled, Gin. »

« Oh, am I ? »

He talked with a carefree voice and attitude, but the little bit of sweat running down the back of his neck was the proof of his stress. '_fuck, fuck, fuck_'

« Don't worry, 'am fine ! Just'ired ! I... actually had... a strange... dream. Buuuut ! Everything's ok ! »

Aizen's eyebrow rised, wondering. Strangely, Gin was not lying or hiding. He was quite... surprise by that honesty.

« Well, I did called you while you were sleeping after all. My apologies. » Aizen said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

« Ah, no problem, Aizen Taichou ! » Gin answered, cheerfully. « So ! What's the plan ? »

« I was thinking of sending one of our espada to retreave her. I would like to... watch her. And maybe find a way how to use her power to our advantage. And maybe... she will be a great... bait too. »

Gin knew what he means, after all, it has already hap-.

'_Oh no... that's it ! That's what that strange feelings of déjà vu ! It has already happenned !_'

Gin couldn't keep his face straight at this moment. Kaname feeled it. Aizen saw it. His brows furrowed. He took a step closer to Gin.

« Well Gin, it seems that you were not lying. You do look unwell. »

Gin bended a bit, putting his hand on his mouth, like he was going to vomit. He didn't felt alright. He felt sick. Weak for some reason. Was it the after effect of dying ? Of a soul resurrection ?

He managed to say, with a trembling voice :

« I-I'm sorry, Aizen ta-taichou... I'm a-afraid I ne-need to leave... »

Aizen was still in his cold demeanour, looking straight at Gin, maybe even looking through his soul ? Gin didn't dare looking at him in the eyes. Aizen finally said, in a strangly nicer tone.

« Go ahead Gin. It seems indeed, you need your rest. »

Gin bowed a bit before hurrying outside. He get straight to his room, opened the door, closed it and locked it. He fell on his knees, breathing with difficulties. '_move !_'. He get up, shakingly, and walked to his bathroom. He took water and splashed it at his face. He get his clothes off, still feeling horrible.

He let himself fall on the floor, with the cold floor to cool his back. He was so sweaty. But... '_Oh why... Soul King... Why ?!_'

« Why am I alive ?! And... back _here_, at this _time_ ? Could ya not bring me back further ?! If it's to bring me back from th'dead ! Why here ? Why now ?! »

Oh, he knew he would not have any answers. Was it even the soul king, the reason why he was back here ? '_Time travel ?_'

Gin started to laugh, hysterically. His body shooked from his laugh. He clenched his stomach. Some tears were falling from his eyes. He was _so happy_. So so so happy ! Why was he so happy ? Here ? But... how could he not ! He was back ! Back to save her ! Back to see her ! Back...

Suddenly, he stand up from the floor. He came in front of the miror, looked at his own icy blue eyes. His grin was maddening, crazy.

How yes.

« I am back to kill you for good... Aizen. »

**Hi everyone ! This is the first chapter of this fanfiction that will turn around Gin mostly. We will see others characters of course of Bleach, but certainly, Rangiku (obviously).**

**So Gin center fiction because, I always was sad that this character did not get an other type of ending. Si I give him, an other chance ! **

**If there is any language mistake, do tell me ! It does not bother me since I am French ! :D**

**Hope you enjoy ! **

**¤ Beaucoup de bisous à vous tous ¤**


	2. Chapter 2 - The opportunity

**Chapter 2 : The opportunity**

Gin awoke once again, in this bed. The "former" bed. Ah yes, this bed. He thought he was dreaming. '_Could not really sleep anyway'_. How much time did it took him, to fall asleep ? '_Too loooong'_.

He grunted when he moved. He didn't want to face him. _Them._ He didn't want to face all of it again. And how should he do it ? '_Yeah ! Kill Aizen, riiiight ! And how did it goes last time Gin ? Wonderful no ?_'. Gin sighed. How could he do it ? He thought he had him last time.

Gin was up, and sitting on his bed. He put his elbow on his knees and put his chin on his joined hands, thinking. Thinking hard, it seems, since he was not smiling and his eyebrows were furrowed. An unusual expression on him.

Last time, he tried to kill him when he was not looking. When he was not under his illusion anymore, after touching the sword. First of all, he shall do that first. Priority : not getting in one of Aizen illusion, ever ! Then ? What to do ...

He sighed again. Yes. What to do indeed. He didn't know...

The Hogyoku.

Ah. Here is the other priority. The Hogyoku. He must take it away from Aizen. Otherwise, he would become too powerful. Far too much. But... again, how to do it ? Aizen was always watching. Always. He knew that, because he always felt him. The hardest part of his plan would be to actually surprise Aizen. And, it seems already like an impossible task... But, he still had an element of surprise, the true form and power of his bankai. Yes. He could still used that advantage.

But what next ? He didn't know. Not yet, anyway. He sighed. '_Well, must get prepared for the day..._'. And to face their question too, he thought. Because... how to explain his sudden illness ?

He get up, dressed before departing from his room. He walked in the halls, with his ever present smile. He was not as much on edge as he was yesterday. He felt quite better. Rested. The pain was not present anymore. Or actually, the phantom pain.

He arrived in the main hall, were Aizen used to always be. But he was not here this time.

« Oh ? No one's here to greet me ? How sad ! »

« Feeling better ? »

An emotionless voice spoke. He turned around and faced Kaname.

« Oh ! Kaname san ! Well, well, I do feel better ! Even if I don't understand wha'happened ! It's like I eat something reeeeeallly bad ! »

Kaname eyebrows shot up. He still has his arms crossed on his chest.

« Eating something bad ? Has it ever happened ? »

« Nooooo ! » Did answer Gin, cheerfully, « but I guess it's what it must feel like, noooo ? »

He has his big stupid grin on his face. But Kaname could not see it anyway. Kaname didn't answered. Oh well.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the hall. Gin turned around and saw Aizen, walking like an arrogant ass- a King, he means. He saluted him.

« Hello, hello ! Aizen Taichou ! »

Aizen looked at him again, with his hawk eyes. Again. '_How annoying_'.

« You seems to have recover, Gin. »

« Yes, I have ! Sorry about my weakness... »

Aizen smiled. His little infuriating smile. Gin just kept his mask on. As always.

« It has start. Soon, the little female human will be here. »

« Oh ? Who did you sent ? »

Aizen smiled. He turned and looked at Gin.

« A little diversion with Grimmjow. »

Gin tilted his head, he took his chin in his hand.

« Oh ? And who is the main course ? »

« Ulquiorria. »

Gin exclaimed, imitating a surprise emotion.

« Oh, oh, are you sure ? Will he really take her here, I mean, whole ? »

Aizen closed his eyes and let a little mocking sound escape.

« I am sure he knows, even him, not to disobey me. »

Gin scratched his head, not convinced.

« I wouldn't bet on'that... »

Aizen walked to his throne and took his place. '_So arrogant'_. Always with his posture of superiority. But, how could he not ? '_He's powerful after all... too much... _'. When will be the opportunity to make him fall from that throne ? Will there be ever once an opportunity ? Or will Gin fail a second time ? _'Oh... whatever... I'll do what I can...'_

_~ Time Lapse ~_

The girl has been brought a few days ago in the castle. Like last time, Ulquiorria did bring her alive and in one piece. He actually was still as surprised as last time. Of all the Arrancars, Ulquiorria was one of the most difficult one to understand. He didn't have the same temper as the others arrancars. He was more emotionless. Heartless, clearly. He didn't understand feeling, or pain, it seems.

For Gin, he has always been a strange piece of a difficult puzzle. But, he was faithful to Aizen. He never understood why.

He was walking in the halls, smirks on, with a carefree attitude. He remembered the insolence of Grimmjow when he demanded to the little human to heal his arm. She had an amazing ability, that fascinated him the first time and still do today. A fascination shared by Aizen, sadly for her. Her powers were amazing and unknown. But Aizen knew of it's potential. Better have her with them than with the enemy.

He has thought a lot about a new plan. His old one didn't work and he ended up dead. And Aizen, still very much alive. Perhaps even immortal, saldy, thanks to the Hogyoku. So, how to do it ? How to make Aizen powerless ?

He understood one thing, that he didn't take into account last time.

He was alone.

And what if he decided, this time, not to be ?

But... who could be an ally ? He knew that to the eyes of the Seretei, he was an enemy. A traitor. So, how could he convinced them that they should join forces to stop Aizen, once and for all ?

'_Convince them ? Yeeeeah... right. They would kill me before I have time to open my mouth..._'

It was probably what was going to happen. Eventually. He sighed. How to proceed ? First, he needed an opportunity... but, will there be one ? He didn't know and could not just do nothing... To vanquish Aizen, he needed to take the Hogyoku away from him... And, he had to make sure that he touched Aizen's Zampakuto to be free of his illusions. That was the most important part, and also the most difficult. But he had to...

He would be attentive of the occasion, when it will present itself. Or he would have to create the occasion.

Gin was alone in the hall when Lylinette appeared from nowhere. He managed to avoid her, quite by chance, because her foot was obviously trying to make contact with his head. Lylinette seemed really angry. Gin had his mouth agape. '_What now ?_'

« You ! »

Gin used one finger to point at himself.

« Me ? »

« Yes you ! »

Gin was really lost ! What was it ? That didn't happen last time...

« What is it ? »

« Showing your ugly face around ! »

Gin put his smile back on. Well... let's see what she wanted.

« Lylinette chan ! What a surprise ! What a pleasure ! »

« Shud'up ! »

Gin dodged every strike she was sending to him. He was still smiling. The little arrancar was really motivated. And she looked quite angry and... annoyed ? No... Eager ?

« Stop dodging you coward ! »

« Well, well ! You know it's not polite to attack like that ! I don't 'now why on top of that ! »

Lylinette stopped attacking and crouched on the floor. She narrowed her eyes at him then smiled.

« And here they said that you were weakened ! I thought it would be nice to just kill a Shinigami ! »

Gin got a more sinister smirk. _'Oh ? So they think that my little crisis could make me weak enough ?_'

« That won't do, Lylinette chan, if people start to think I'm weak... »

In a flash, he was holding one of Lylinette's arm and the other had his zampakuto under her chin. Lylinette eyes opened in fright, not seeing him moved. He was too fast ! She had sweat running down her face. Gin got a bit closer.

« Should I show you my weakness little Arrancar ? I don't know, maybe, an arm less wouldn't be too bad... no ? »

He was ready to cut her arm when Stark appeared and stopped his arm. He looked at Gin, slightly on edge. Angry. Gin smiled at him. They looked at each other for a few second before Gin lower his guard and let go of Lylinette. He talked, more seriously.

« Stark kun ! You know... you should make her behave... attacking me like that ! How sad ! »

He opened one of his eyes and looked more dangerously at Lylinette who stood frozen in fear.

« I could show you how much weaker I am next time, without... warning. Message to your fraccion too... Halibel san. »

_  
**Hello again !**

**Well, It has been a bit more than one week since the last chapter, so, it is time to post the second one ! I do hope that the One follower like the second chapter of this silly fanfiction !**

**Hope you will like more of it !**

**~ Plein de bisous ~ **


	3. Chapter 3 : Changes in the plan

**Chapitre 3 : Changes in the plan**

After Gin talked, Hallibel step out from behind the wall. She nodded at Gin. She knew not to anger that man, because of this strange vibes around him. And that his intentions were not easily understood. Neither was his emotions. She was weary of him and hoped for her girls to be too.

Gin got his carefree attitude back.

« My, my ! I was surprised ! I would have expected Apacci to attack me like that ! »

The one called started to scream at him, angry. The other reacted and were holding her back. She was trashing in their arms. Gin chuckled, amused. He was always amused by their emotions that were so... human. It was always entertaining to see.

Stark had waited a bit before taking Lylinette and guiding her away. Hallibel did the same with her fraccion, while Apacci seemed to still be bursting from anger. Gin was particularly amused by her reaction, as always. But, it actually comforted him to know that some of them _did _have emotions, and were not like Ulquiorria. Or Aizen.

He rejoined the main room where Kaname was sitting, in silence. The little human, Orihime, was sitting in front of him, in silence too. Sad. She was pretty out of character, it seems. She looked like the kind that would always smile, be carefree. But right now, she could not really find a reason to.

Well, except Ichimaru Gin.

« Helloooooo ! »

It seemed to awake Inoue, as she jumped a bit from her seat. She looked at him, with wide eyes. Then she answered, with a tiny but pleasant voice.

« He-hello Ichimaru san. »

Gin smiled brightly at her, then sat next to her seat. He continued to look at her. She was a bit uncomfortable because of his eyes, or maybe attitude. She didn't know how to be around him. He seemed... off. Strange. Not in his place either.

« It must be boooring to be around Kaname isn't it ? »

Inoue jumped a bit and stuttering, she tried to answer, and not vexed Kaname. '_Cute_'.

« No-no ! It-it's alright really ! I mean... we... we... »

« You... you... »

He liked to annoy her a bit too. She was always stuttering like that. And he found that quite cute. She, however, was very uncomfortable. She didn't look at him, or at Kaname. And her eyes were searching the room, for anything. Gin continued to smile.

« By the wayyyy ! »

She looked at him, a bit relieved that he changed subject. Gin smiled fondly this time.

« Did you eat something ? Do you want something ? Like... tea ? Do we have tea... »

Orihime's mood brighten significantly at hearing his proposal. She smiled, quite happy at him.

« Oh yes ! I would love to, please ! »

Gin's smile was kinder. He knew of her position. It wasn't easy, to be taken away from her world, and to be force to work for the enemy. Last time, he didn't care at all. But he remembered. Rangiku. She would have been probably very mad at him for not helping her a bit.

He got up and made a sign with his hand, encouraging her to follow him.

« Com'on ! We'll ge'some ! Kaname ! I'm taking 'er, if ya need me, send someone ! »

Kaname just answered with a nod of his head. Gin started to go, Inoue following his tail, closely. The walk through the halls was silent, Inoue still a bit on edge and wondering why Gin was acting like that. They arrived in the room that was considered a kitchen of some sort. Gin made his way to the cupboard and tried to find the tea. One hand on his chin, he looked a bit lost. He hummed while opening every doors. At some point, he managed to finally, found the tea. With an exclamation of victory, he took it and turned around. Orihime was already putting the water to boil.

« Oh ! Thanks, thanks. »

« It...it's no problem... »

Gin put down the tea on the table and took place. Inoue followed, timidly, after him. She didn't know where to look so she just lower her head and look at her joined hands. Gin served the tea in the teacup and wait for the water to boil. He put his head in his hand, while his elbow rested on the table. He seemed lost in his mind. He turned to Inoue at some point. '_I want to ask... how to put it ?_'

« By the way, Inoue chan ? »

Inoue jumped a bit in surprise before raising her head and looked at him with her big – afraid – eyes.

« Ye-yes ? »

« Do you know Ran chan ? »

Inoue eyebrows furrowed a bit.

« Who ? »

Gin's smile flattered a bit. He looked away.

« Rangiku... »

Orihime's smile grew wider. She answered with enthusiasm.

« Oh yes ! Rangiku san ! I do know her ! »

Gin's smile appeared more alive now and he was actually happy, perhaps also curious to hear from her well being.

« Oh ! That's great ! How is she doing ? »

« Well, last time, I think, was when we get to all go to the beach ! We did go to do shopping for our swimsuit at a local store, in the living world ! »

« You did ? Really ? » Gin was actually a bit surprise, and more curious than ever know. « The captains accepted ? »

« Oh yes ! They were all here ! Actually, it was the women's association that organize that ! And the other tag along ! There was Rangiku san, Soi-fon taichou, Unohana san, Yachiru chan, Nanao san, Yuruichi san, even Byakuya san was here ! And of course Rukia san, Kurosaki kun came too, and Renji san ! It was really funny ! »

Gin was reeeeally amused at this point. Soi fon in a swimsuit ? Ooooh ! What kind of blackmail he could had have ! But... Rangiku in a swimsuit ? Well... he actually felt sad to have missed that... Oh he missed her too much... far too much...

« Oh ! The water ! »

Inoue got up and hurried to the fire. She took the water off it and bring it to their respective teacup. She serves it a bit clumsily but managed. She then took her seat and took sugar... before putting far too much of it. Gin was watching her with a strange mix of wonder and... horror really. Because, more than sugar, she put... Pepper ? Oooookay... now, that was strange.

« Well... Orihime chan... Are you sure with the last... ingredient ? »

Inoue looked at him with perfect innocence then drink her tea and made a sound of perfect delight. Well... Gin was not sure he would try it.

He took his own tea without sugar. It was... bland. He never took pleasure in tea here. He missed it, persimmon tea. It was his favorite. His favorite fruit too. He could not make some here. In this dreadful place.

« Ichimaru san... »

He looked back at her. She was looking at him with a mix of curiosity and … was it sadness ?

« Do you miss her ? »

Gin did not answer. Oh, was it to obvious on his behaviour ? He actually didn't mind to talk about it with her. She was genuine, kind. He looked away.

« I do not deserve to miss her. »

« Why ? »

Gin, at his point, couldn't hide his sadness.

« Don't ya know... I betrayed her... after all... How could she ever... forgive me... »

Inoue, at this moment, thought that maybe, this man did not really betrayed the soul society. Or at least, not entirely. He seemed to actually care a lot for Rangiku. And that was already for her, a good proof. Gin was again, lost in his mind. Rangiku must have been so angry at him. Sad. He was feeling so useless, making her sad, when he swore to protect her. To avenge her. But what has he done since then ?

He betrayed her. Betrayed her feeling. Left her alone, on her own. Left her without answers. Left her at the mercy of enemies that could arise at any moments. If the fight against the Zampakuto spirits was one of those proofs, how could he had left her alone ? When he should be by her side, protecting her from harm again ?

That what he did wrong last time... he had left her. Believing that vengeance was what he was suppose to do for her. Vengeance... but alone ? No. That was wrong. That was not the answer. This was not the solution. He could not make it... he could not avenge her... alone.

'_That's it_'

He had to do it with others. He could not do it alone.

Without noticing, his mood got quite darker. Inoue, who was still watching him, felt it. She knew something was up in his mind. And so, she thought of helping him. She decided at this moment, that she will try to find a way to help him. She could do it, if they worked together. So she asked, putting her fear and indecisiveness aside.

« Ichimaru san ? » Gin turned to her, getting out of his wandering mind. « How can I help you to escape ? »


	4. Chapter 4 : The moment arise

**Chapitre 4 : The moment arise**

Gin was actually quite surprise. He didn't expect this question from her, or that she would figure it out so easily. Was he so easy to read right now ? He continued to look at her, dumbfounded. Well, she did manage to catch him off guard.

« Escape ? ... »

Inoue noded. She put a nicer smile on her face, to show that she was genuine with her will to help.

« Yes, Ichimaru san... I know that... in your heart... you are not in the right place... isn't it ? »

Gin did not know how to answer... he did not expect this question from her. But... he was actually... pleasantly surprise. Just when he needed help, she proposed herself, willingly. '_Well, that makes it easier_'. He smiled at her, truely.

« Well, Inoue chan... what I need is just... an opportunity to take it away... »

A silence get between the two. Inoue continued to stare right into his eyes, now, slightly opened. She actually found his eyes quite beautiful. They had this strange colors, blue or turquoise. A very cold but beautiful color. She smiled at him.

« And if I could help to find this opportunity ? Do you... have a way to bring... us... out ? … fast... »

The girl was clever. She knew what he meant, without the need to say it out loud. Just in case. He grinned at her, and looked a bit... smug.

« Oh, yes, I do. A direct ticket to heaven ! »

Inoue smiled. Then it was decided. When the opportunity arise, they would took it. Without hesitation. Without manners. They will escape, and take with them the main power of their enemy. Gin could perhaps, amended for his past sins, or at least, enough not to get executed.

~ _Time lapse_ ~

Gin started to get really restless.

A lot.

Nervously, Gin was in his room, sitting on his bed, his left leg shivering from his stress. He couldn't stop thinking. It been days since Inoue and him decided to act together to leave the Hueco Mundo, with the Hogyoku. Of course, they could not let it in the hand of Aizen, or he would become immortal. Like last time. And that was a big no.

Last time, he has been surprised by the fact that, even with his chest destroyed, with a big hole in it… he lived. Saying his fucking word. Becoming… more. A transcend being.

Well, fuck…

That was not part of his plan last time. It was definitely not part of his plan now.

So… for now… he needed an opportunity. Right… how easy to get, how easy to find. He has been looking, watching carefully for an opening. But none. Aizen was careful… Awfully too much.

And Gin was getting restless.

'_Com'on Aizen… When will ya finally let me be… you asshole prick…_'

How he hated that man. For what he's done…

And how foolish he has been…

Thinking that he could took what Aizen stole from Rangiku, back then. Stole what ? Where ? Where has he put it ? The Hogyoku… Maybe… Probably. But it was not certain either. Was it even still there ? Probably not. It could have already been completely merged with the Hogyoku, with no way to take it back...

He had always put a blind eye on that option. It didn't want to even think of that possibility. But now… He had to. His goal was an utopy. It was… a foolish goal. A very foolish, immature goal.

Gin sighed. Suddenly really exhausted.

He lied down on his bed, closing his eyes, trying to not think of anything… he had to try at least, and get some rest. While he could.

~ _Time Lapse_ ~

In the throne room, Gin was leaning on the wall, while Aizen was comfortably sitting on his "throne". '_the royal prick'._ He had summoned Ulquiorria, Grimmjow and Hallibel to his little speech. Tôsen was standing, not far from the throne. All up, standing straight, like little soldiers, '_or doggy~_', of Aizen. Inoue, much to her chagrin, has been summoned too. She was sitting, nervously, on a comfortable white chair, at the end of the stairs. She was looking around, nervously, uncomfortable. A bit scared too. She did not like to be around. Like that. Like a trophy.

Aizen started his speech. The same old one, for Gin's ears. It was always the same thing, over and over. How the Hogyoku was a magnificent thing, that will create new possibility. That soon, Shinigami will fall. That soon, everything will crumble beneath his feet. Bla, bla, bla…

Gin was completely uninterested. Until Aizen showed the Hogyoku.

'_Bastard..._ '

Oh yes, Aizen was showing to all the Hogyoku, right here, right in the front of their eyes. At an arm length to be taken. Gin was particularly annoyed that it was just there, and that he could not make any move. Again. It was too risky, especially with the Arrancar around. If only there was an opportunity.

Gin, even with his raging mind, kept his fake smile on his face, the fake mask he learned to put on his face. He was eyeing everyone, all who were present. Their action. Their move. Especially Aizen's one. Obviously.

'_Gosh… he's still talking…_'

He was _really_ annoyed. When will he stop talking ?_ 'He never stop talking does he ?'_ Sometimes, Gin really wanted to bang his head against the wall. Just to escape briefly Aizen's voice.

Gin was trying not to roll his eyes. How can Aizen be so full of himself ? That should be a crime… He was talking far too mu-

Gin's eyes opened in shock.

There….

THERE !

The little fairy of Inoue was lifting the Hogyoku, with no one noticing. Except himself.

It was now… or never.

Gin eyes fully opened by now. Everything moved in a quick motion. Aizen, still talking, did not heard Gin's incantation and was actually quite taken by surprise when a powerful Kido bind restrained him. He was knocked of his feet and send on the floor. Tôsen was himself surprise and did not had the time to react before Gin kicked him quite hardly in the back and send him flying to a wall.

Inoue, by that time, took the opportunity to run to her fairy, still holding the Hogyoku and coming toward her. Gin had taken the device he managed to find, a creator of transportation portal, a prototype. He threw it in mid air, and the portal opened. Gin took Inoue by the waist, lift her, and threw them through the portal.

By then, only a few second had past.

Aizen managed to break free from the biding. Kaname lifted himself from the crumbling of the wall, and Ulquirroria, summoned one of his spear with his Reiatsu.

Gin was almost completely engulfed by the portal when the spear pierced him in the back, right in the middle of his top.

His mouth opened wide, in a silent scream. No sound escaped. But he felt it.

'_Too late… Aizen!'_

The portal closed just after the spear. It was done. Gin has finally escaped, with the Hogyoku.

'_Finally_…'


	5. Chapter 5 : Back to Soul Society

**Chapitre 5 : Back to Soul Society**

Soul Society was looking quite calm and peaceful. However, that particular day, a strange burst of energy shooked all that were more in tune with their senses. Mainly, the Captains.

Hitsugaya, being the closer one from that unexpected presence, pressed Matsumoto to follow him quickly, and in a shunpô, they were moving fast toward it.

Meanwhile, Gin and Inoue appeared in the Soul Society, outside the Sereitei, but not far. Inoue has been a bit moved by the events that went too fast. She was still trying to calm her raging heart. Letting her hand opened slowly, she saw her little fairy, exhausted herself, holding very hard the Hogyoku with her tiny arms. Inoue send her a beautiful smile before putting her closer to her face.

"You did amazing ! You were incredible !"

"Yes, she was... "

Gin spoked softly. Inoue send him a beautiful smile, completely relieved.

"We did it, Ichimaru san ! You moved so fast ! I didn't saw you !"

Gin just returned her smile, with a weaker one.

At that moment, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto appeared. Both of them froze in shock. Gin was just here. Inoue turned to them, her little fairy returning to her hairpin. She hold the Hogyoku close to her chest. When she looked at Matsumoto and Toshirô, a big and happy smile appeared on her face. She waved at them, happily.

"Matsumoto-san ! Toshirô-kun !"

Matsumoto was shocked to see not only Inoue, but Gin… He was… back. And… with Inoue ? What was going on ?

Ukitake and Rukia, who were not very far themselves, appeared in the field too. Both of them were as shocked as the other two, to see Gin, but also Inoue. Rukia advanced towards her.

"Inoue !"

"Rukia san !"

They got closer to one another and embraced each other, both relieved to see the other. Inoue was actually starting to cry from joy, at being back. And safe. Rukia was too, and she was smiling, not bothering to fear the presence of the other unexpected presence.

Gin had not move from his position. And his eyes were only looking at Matsumoto. She has not change. She was still the same. Beautiful. A little smile was on his lips while looking at her.

Hitsugaya had unsheathed his zanpakuto and was pointing it at Gin. Ukitake was wary and looked conflicted. Gin was not moving. And the human girl was back, unharmed. Safe. What was happening ?

Hitsugaya approached slowly before asking, with an authoritarian voice.

"Ichimaru ! What is the meaning of this ?!"

Gin did not looked at him. He opened slowly his eyes, and looked straight at Matsumoto. He smiled at her. And she was surprised. Why was he smiling like that at her ? At a moment like that ? She frowned. Something was wrong…

"I'm 'appy... "

Matsumoto looked at him, lost. She didn't know what to do at this moment. What did he wanted ? Why was he even here ? Back ? Was it a distraction ? A trap ?

Gin just continued to look at her, but a bit strangely… unfocused.

"I could see ya again... Ran-"

Gin eyes rolled in his head, losing consciousness. Matsumoto gasped, surprised. She ran towards him, trying to catch him before he fall on the floor. Hitsugaya has lowered his weapon by then, and was moved by the sudden change. Inoue was shocked herself and tried to get to Gin fast, too.

Just when Gin crashed on the floor, the black spear of Ulquiorria vanished. A pool of blood started to gather under Gin's body. Matsumoto reached for him, tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was he like that ?

Inoue used her ability right away and tried to stop the bleeding. Ukitake approached and kneeled next to Inoue. He asked her, with a steady but with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Young girl… what happened ? Why are you here ? With him ? How can you both be here ?"

Inoue, concentrated at healing Gin, spoke stammering on her words.

"One day, I saw the look on Ichimaru san… I knew something was wrong with him, so I confront him… We decided that… we would… take it back… the Hogyoku…"

Both captains were surprised. Hitsugaya frowned deepen.

"Take it back ? And how do you think you could have done it ?"

"We knew it would be difficult… we were waiting for an opportunity. And here it was. Aizen was… distracted. So I send my fairy to take it when he was not looking. And everything went so fast… Ichimaru san send a Kido at Aizen, kicked Kaname… and we were gone."

Inoue own frowned got on her young face. She did not see him move. Neither Ulquiorria.

"But ?" Asked Ukitake.

"Ulquiorria… one of the Arrancar… it was one of his spear… "

Inoue stopped her healing, exhausted and a bit sweaty. She was distraught. She looked at Ukitake, fear on her face.

"I stopped the bleeding but… he… he's poisoned !"

Ukitake frowned before turning to Rukia.

"Go and fetch Unohana, quickly !"

"Yes, Taichou !"

Rukia was gone in a blink while Ukitake looked conflicted. If what Inoue said was true, Ichimaru had no intention to follow Aizen for any longer. But for what reason would he acted now ? Why not before ? Did he found out something about Aizen ?

Matsumoto was holding Gin on her lap, trying not to cry. She had hoped that his treason was not real… Now, here he was, back with Inoue, bringing her back safely… but… he was dying. '_Why have you done all of that... Gin ? … Why ?'_

Gin still frame was worrying. His already pale complexion was getting worse and strange black marks was growing on his skin. Orihime didn't know how she could help, since her power had no effect on this. And Matsumoto was whispering to herself, praying for him to be alright, because god she needed to talk to him… So he could finally explain why he did it.

Unohana appeared with Rukia and Isane by her side. She hurried to their side and kneeled before Gin. She immediately inspected the wound and the poisoning. It was worrying.

"Retsu san… How is it ?" Asked Ukitake.

"I can't say but his condition is not good. We need to bring him to the fourth division at once."

Gin was lifted on a stretcher and brought to the medical bay. Ukitake placed his hand on Orihime's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

"Young girl, for now, come with me to the first division. I need you to explain everything to Genryusai dono."

Orihime seemed a bit wary, but Ukitake reassured her.

"Do not worry, I will be by your side. Captain Hitsugaya, could you make sure that Kurosaki Ichigo is warned that his young friend his back and safe ? I am sure her friends will be relieved to know she's back."

Toshirô nodded before leaving in a shunpô. Ukitake smiled at Orihime before taking her to the first division, accompanied by Rukia.

Yamamoto was a bit surprised to see one of his pupils appeared unpresented and accompanied by the young red hair human. One of his eyebrows was raised in question and Inoue was agitated. Ukitake advanced in front of his old mentor :

"Yamamoto dono, this is Inoue Orihime, the young friend of Kurosaki that has been kidnapped by Aizen's Arrancar."

Yamamoto looked at her more and she was unsettled by the attention.

"Young girl, how are you here if you were in the custody of Aizen ?"

Ukitake send a comforting smile to Inoue and encouraged her to explain. Inoue took a deep breath before explaining everything. To the moment she was taken and the interest Aizen had in her powers. To the moment she saw a difference in Gin's behaviour. Then, they decided to find a way to stole the Hogyoku from Aizen and to regained the Sereitei with a prototype of a Seikamon.

Yamamoto listened to all of it with attention then looked at Ukitake.

"Ichimaru Gin… where is he now ?"

"In the fourth division, sir. He has been poisoned while escaping Hueco Mundo. Unohana is trying to stabilize him."

"I want him to be imprisoned as soon as he is stabilize and he will be interrogate before the council of the captains then. I want a guard to always watch him, no matter what."

"Yes, sir."

"Has Kurosaki Ichigo been warned of his friend return ?"

"Hitsugaya taichou has gone to send a message, yes."

"Very well. Since then, we will wait for Ichimaru to explain himself. Young girl, I have understand your testimony, and will take it into account of Ichimaru's changes of behaviour. But with his action, he stay as it is, a traitor to the Soul Society."

Inoue didn't say anything, knowing that it would be like this. Gin himself told her that he will have to answer for his action. After all, he was responsible for a lot of damage in this conflict. She just hoped that he would not be executed… now that he was back… and that he could maybe… finally… talk to Matsumoto. He owned her that… and so much more.

**Well, hello, hello !**

**I know I don't post very often, but I write slowly and when I have time ! So, I hope the wait is not too long ;) **

**I won't abandonned this story, so you can still wait for your notification to see the new chapter post, even if it has been more than one month ! **

**I hope you will enjoy this story !**

**Again, if there is any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me ! **

**~ Plein de bisous ~ **


	6. Chapter 6 - Time to explain

**Well Hello everyone !**

**For those who stayed to read this story, sorry for the wait ! **

**It is hard for me to write usually because I'm never satisfied. But for this story, this is harder (English, second language, not easy)**

**But yet again, I will not abandonned this story, it will just be updated with month appart, I'm sorry ! **

**I hope that in those time, everyone is OK ! (I'm French personnally, and I stay I home, hoping that this situation get better soon for everyone!)**

**This chapter will not be the most interesting one, not very lively ! But, it will explain Gin's reasons to change is plan ! **

**~ Enjoy ! ~**

**Chapter 6 : Time to explain**

Black. Everything was black. And so cold. Why was he so cold ? He couldn't feel anything. It was… empty. Why was he so cold ? It wasn't like last time he died. It felt different. Colder. Last time… he just… died. He saw Ichigo, strong enough to stop Aizen… Maybe. And he was waking up in the room at Las Noches. But right now, he felt lost in darkness, in a place cold and empty, imprisoned in his mind. Was it the true death this time ? Was he truly dead ? Or dying ?

Matsumoto… she was there again. Crying. Again.

What an idiot. He made her cry again. He had to stop dying before her eyes. She shouldn't be seeing him like that. She shouldn't be holding him, dying. He didn't want to make her sad. Not this time.

He was doing it again. The same mistake. Or worst ? Was it worst this time ? It was so wrong… Why was he so cold ?

'_**Miiiiiiiiiineee**_'

'_What was that ?!_'

Something cold touch him. Was he not unconscious ? Lost in his unconsciousness ? Why was he feeling things ?

So cold… Too cold…

Gin opened his eyes in a jerk. He was feeling pain in his heart. Or was it his soul ?

It was still cold, but this time, he had his other senses to feel something else. He was lying on a bed, the smell of medicine was in the air. Medical division. Right, he was in the fourth division barack. His eyes were still unfocused. He blinked a few time, trying to get rid of the tiredness of his eyes. He has some trouble breathing correctly. The pain from the poisoning was still there. It was pulling on his muscles, not allowing his mouvements to be easy. He moved his head left to right to try and see who was there.

A lower rank from the fourth division just entered to bring medical equipment when he saw that Gin was awake. It startled him and he let go of his charge before storming out of the room, probably to warn a superior.

And right after, Unohana entered the room with Isane on her tail. Gin moved his head in their direction but couldn't move in any other way. Unohana approached and took his pulse. She asked in a friendly tone.

"Ichimaru kun, how are you feeling ?"

Gin didn't answer. He just looked at her, his blue icy eyes barely visible. Isane was uncomfortable and was playing nervously with her hands.

"Why do ya ask ?"

Gin's voice came barely over a whisper. He didn't have much strength. It was pitiful for him. But the pain was still there and making him tired. Unohana looked at him more seriously.

"I am a doctor, Ichimaru kun. Now, as it is my duty, how are you feeling ?"

Gin tried to move more of his body, trying to sit down, but couldn't. A strangle breath escape his mouth. Sweat was running along the back of his neck and on his forehead. He managed to answer, with a wavering voice.

"My muscle hurt to much… can't move 'hem… But… Am surprised to be alive…"

Unohana nodded her head. She used her healing ability on his arms and tried to soothed his muscles. A sight escaped Gin's mouth when the healing glow made his muscle relax.

"You have been poisoned. Orihime chan manage to stop any bleeding but the poison was strong. I am not sure I have manage to take it all out of your system. It has almost reach your heart."

"Why am I no' dead ?"

Unohana understood his question. It was not why was he not dead because of the poison but more why was he not dead as a traitor ? Why bother saving him now to kill him after ? Gin knew, that it was for questioning… but for him… it was pointless…

"You have answers to give Ichimaru kun. And you will answer them. Therefore, your condition is well enough for, in a few hours, to grant Soutaichou dono the right to summon you for questioning. Isane, for now, do try to relax and appease his muscles so he can walk in a few hours."

"Right away, taichou"

Unohana left the room and Isane took her place and started the healing process. Gin didn't speak. And Isane was still feeling uneasy. Gin wanted to ask her, about Rangiku… They knew each other. With what Orihime told him, they got close. He opened his mouth and closed it. No. He couldn't ask. He didn't have the right. She was better not having him around. He was a traitor that will probably be executed. There was nothing to do, no hope for him… Not now. He just had to hope he could speak with Ichigo. The boy needed to understand his origin so he could become strong enough. It was because of Aizen that Ichigo's father didn't revealed anything to him… And probably for more reason. But he had to be told… sooner. Because everything was changing, and he still didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing.

~ _3 hours later ~_

Gin was brought to the first division barrack. He was walking slowly, with the white Shihakusho. He was being escorted by both Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Isane. They arrived in front of the big white door where the captain meeting was taking place. Isane and Hisagi stood behind and Hitsugaya entered first. Gin was posted in front of the captain commander, in the middle of the captain. For once, Gin was not smiling. He knew the difficult situation he was in right now. And he was not eager to have to answer.

What could he say ? '_I decided to betray Aizen now and not after because last time I died ?_'

That will be difficult to explain.

Yamamoto striked the floor with his wood stick and looked directly at Gin. Gin felt sweat run down his back. He was indeed in a lot of trouble.

"Ichimaru Gin. You have been brought to this council for questioning, as the 46 have not been put back into order. Therefore, we will be the one asking questions to you and you will answers them. If you are to hide informations from us, we will be taking actions to make sure you answer them all."

Gin did not say anything. But every captains straighten themself and Kenpachi was showing a very scary smile on his face. For sure, if torture was to be used, Kenpachi would be there, same goes for Mayuri, who was also impatient in his attitude.

Yamamoto started to speak again.

"Thanks to Orihime Inoue's testimony, we have been warned already of the circumstances of your arrival here and why you brought her back here, and the Hogyoku. But what is to know is, have you done it of your own free will or is it an order from Aizen ?"

Gin didn't answer right away. For once, he didn't want to be cocky in his action or his answer. He was walking on a thin ice. Very thin, with a raging fire ready to burst. He sighed. He answered, lacking the usual cockyness in his voice.

"I 'ave done it on my own free will. Not fo' Aizen. Not fo' a hidden order. But do know this. I 'aven't done this fo' Orihime chan. I 'aven't done this fo' ya, or fo' me."

He opened his eyes, lacking his smile, lacking his cold facade. No, in his eyes was a burning rage.

"I 'ave done this fo' one person only, and I always 'ave. Every actions, every choices I've made, it wa' only fo' her. It seems strange an' unlogical perhaps… but it was. My objective was to find a way to reverse wha' Aizen had done more than a century ago with the Hogyoku, stealing something from Rangiku… And I 'ave followed him to find a way to kill him. And I found more.. far more 'bout him, and his zampakuto."

Hitsugaya interfered, angered by his answer.

"You claimed to have betrayed the Soul Society, betrayed us, betrayed Matsumoto for her ?! Are you serious ?"

Gin looked at him, dead cold.

"Yeah… dead serious."

"Are you a foul, Ichimaru Gin ?!" Roared Yamamoto in anger. "You are saying for your defence that your traitorous acts have been done just for the sake of a woman ?"

Gin gritted his teeth. Of course, the captain commander wouldn't understand. For him, there was only duty that counts. He wouldn't care if he had to sacrifice his soldiers, neither would he understand the need of vengeance. Gin looked at the captain commander.

"Yeah I 'ave. And I don't 'ave any other reasons or answers fo' my actions. I always knew of Aizen true face, before I even joined the academy or here, the Sereitei. But, is there any one of ya that found out about his true intention ? Aizen's intentions ? You even let innocent be punished fo' a crime they weren't responsible and Aizen always 'ad ya manipulated from the very beginning !"

Shunsui was the one to interfere this time, trying to calm the situation or changing the questioning.

"Innocent ? What was Aizen's crimes that we were not aware of ?"

Gin's smile was sarcastic. He answered with a calm voice.

"Well, Urahara Kisuke of course ! Who else ?"

Soi Fon reacted first, angered by the man's name and uneasy.

"What about him ?"

Gin looked at Yamamoto, wanting to see a reaction from the man, a shameful face in any way.

"The hollowfication of Hirako Shinji, Muguruma Kensei, Ôtoribashi Rôjurô, and all the others, 'as been caused by the Hogyoku. They were all an experiment for Aizen. And of course, no one found out."

To Gin's disappointment, Yamamoto did not react from his claim but he did not comment either. All the others captains that knew of them were all, however, feeling bad for their former comrades and friends.

Gin didn't know why he felt the need to throw that to their faces. Somehow, knowing that none of them found out before and considered the Vizard their enemy to the very end, was for him a total waste of time and ally. So, to make sure that this time around, Aizen could be defeated, he tried to change the balance of power.

Ukitake was the one to ask the next question.

"Ichimaru, if you have never been Aizen ally, beside the Hogyoku being obviously an advantage lost on his part, is there anything else we need to know about his plan so we could defeat him ?"

It was a shame really that Ukitake's health was so bad, he was perhaps one of the only captain who could play a bigger part in all of this. Gin knew that he needed to tell them about everything he knew. Because, Aizen would change everything anyway. Last time he tried to kill him and hoped he had manage to stop him by taking the Hogyoku back, it was already to late as Aizen has already merge with him. So, what to do now ? Does having brought back the Hogyoku away from him, in Sereitei, was changing the fate of the future already ?

Gin looked up and opened his mouth to talk but couldn't. Before any sound could come out of his mouth, he started to cough a lot. He bend over, the pain striking him right threw his heart. But before Unohana could do anything, a big thick white form got out of his mouth. He was choking on it. He fell on his knees, unable to stay standing. The white substance started to spread around his face.

"His hollowfying !"  
_

**Until next time **

**Plein de bisous et prenez soin de vous !**

**UPDATE : **

Well Hello, I am updating this **7th of July,** and will be posting the next chapter, hopefully, in a few days !

It takes me quite some time to write this story, for once, because I hesitate on some turn of events. And second, because in english, it's quite difficult for me as English is not my mother tong ! I always need a dictionnary next to me to make sure I spell everything correctly. I do know there are still mistakes but not too much I hope. I'm trying my best to make this story interesting as Gin is one of my favorite character !

Thanks for the likes/ favorites and for reading this silly fanfiction ! I'm having fun imagining it, so I hope you have fun reading it at least.

~ A bientôt au prochain épisode ! ~


	7. Chapter 7 - The Hollowfication

**Hello everyone !**

**I know it been a while since the last chapter, it will be slow updates I'm afraid, I wrote slowly and don't have a lot of time since I have a lot of others projects (School/ professional), but this story will go on !**

**I also corrected the previous chapters, the best I could (I repeat it but English is ONLY my second language and I am not fluent, so I do my best to spell it right but obviously, there will be mistakes. **

**I hope that the rest of this story will please you, I will not continue through all the Quincy war, as I don't really have any inspiration for that part. Let just say, it will be up to your imagination with the changes that I will make to the general story line (Gin being alive, from the future, and his knowledge, etc.)**

**~ Enjoy ! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : The hollowfication**

Unohana, with the help of Hitsugaya and Shunsui, managed to restrain Gin on the floor. Ukitake quickly turned to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto san, we need to get Urahara here, now !"

Yamamoto urged Ukitake and Byakuya to leave right away. Mayuri approached Ichimaru's struggling form on the floor and was having a hard time not to get too excited. Unohana did not know how to stop the progression of the hollowfication, therefore she turned to the captain commander.

"I don't know how long he will hold on, Soutaicho dono ! We need to restrain him as long as we can !"

Yamamoto turned to Mayuri, annoyed.

"Go find something that could restrain him and slow done the process, now ! We still have questions that need their answers from him !"

Mayuri obliged quickly and was gone. Unohana chanted a restrain kidô to bound Ichimaru. She started to speak to him.

"Ichimaru kun, you have to fight it as long as you can. Don't let it get to you."

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth before screaming at him.

"Don't you dare let that hollow took over before you give answers to Matsumoto, Ichimaru ! We are not done yet !"

Gin was still thrashing violently on the floor, restrained by the best of the captains ability. His body was stressed by spasms. He was slowly losing his mind, his control, over his body. Nothing that was said to him seemed to phase him. Unohana was clearly struggling. He was changing into a full hollow, far too quickly.

But just when Mayuri was coming back, Gin managed to break free of his restrains. He jumped out of the way of the captains, startling them by ending on the floor, in a crouch. But was surprise them, was his mask. A scary snake skull was staring at them, with black, empty eyes. Hitsugaya was wary of him, and on edge. And for good reasons, all of them knew of the sort of man that Gin was, a sneaky snake.

They took their position, getting ready to defend themselves and to draw their Zampakuto. Gin was still crouched, waiting. No one was making a move before Zaraki Kenpachi has enough.

"That's too damn long ! I'll knock 'im out !"

"Zaraki, wait !" Tried to say Ukitake, in vain.

Zaraki attacked, zampakuto position onward his head, ready to strike. But before he could touched anything, Gin had leapted out of the way with uncanny speed, surprising the shinigami present. That was not Shunpo, but more like a buzz. He managed to escape, going outside and seeming to have no specific direction.

Gin hollofying form managed to leaped from roof to roof and away from the others shinigamis. Some unseated Shinigami got scared when they saw him and run away from him. Meanwhile, Kenpachi followed him, a big and mad grin plastered on his face, Yachiru always stuck on his shoulder.

"And were are you going, Ichimaru ! We are not done yet ! I have not even got the chance to slice you up !"

Unohana, Shunsui and Toshiro followed suit. However, Unohana seemed worried. Shunsui asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Retsu-san, do you think the "Hollow" Gin will be able to survive Kenpachi antics ?"

"I am afraid this is not what concern me, Shunsui… Ichimaru kun might not regain his consciousness if we do not managed to stabilize him and stop the hollowfying from speading."

Toshiro interfered.

"And what would happened then ?"

Unohana smiled grimly at him.

"Then we will not be able to save him, or have our answers and we will have to kill him, as he would just become a mindless hollow".

Toshiro nodded, on edge. He could not accepted it. They needed answers from him, about Aizen's plan, about his betrayal. And Mastumoto needed his answers too. She wasn't just his vice-captain. And Gin's survival was important for her. So it was for him too.

_~ Time lapse ~_

Gin's inner world was completely black. And it was definitely not supposed to be.

He looked around, for any sign of his zanpakuto. For signs of anything, at this point. The darkness, the coldness, was getting into his heart. Into his soul. He was losing it. His conscious.

Suddenly, he looked behind him, hearing a cold and empty laugh. He found himself nose to _nose_, with a white snake skull. A Hollow. He tried to jerk away, by instinct but found out that he was unable to move. Looking down, he could see a long snake tail wraped around his mid-section. It was getting tighter and tighter. And his breathing was also becoming thinner.

The hollow laughed at him, circling him around his head. Gin tried to move the tail away but didn't managed to budge it.

"_**How ssssad ! You ssssseams to sssstrugle, little masssster !"**_

Gin looked at him, weary and annoyed.

"An' who're ya ?"

The hollow laughed harder, wraping his snake's neck around Gin's one, but without squeezing. He hissed at him and Gin tried to get his head away, by turning it, in disgust.

"_**Have you not guessssssss ? Can't you ssssssee my massssssk ?"**_

Gin weary eyes observed the hollow before looking around him. No, it couldn't be. A snake. It was a snake. Just like Shinsô in a way. He always was compared to a snake, and not for any reason. He had the patient of a snake, waiting before striking. And when he struck, it was to kill. Sweat run along his forehead.

"I'm hollowfying… Am I ?"

The hollow laughed loudly before hissing happily.

"_**Yessss ! And sssssooon, little Shinigami, I will posssssssessssss your ssssssoul !"**_

Gin gritted his teeth, unhappy. Oh, no way that was happenning ! He was not going to fall for that ! Reborn just to become like all of Aizen's little experiments ? He started to struggle more and the hollow just continued to laugh at him.

"_**There, there ! No need to be afraid ! You won't sssssensssssse anything ! We will be one ! And ssssooon, you will be able to just ssssleep !"**_

"Sleep ? Yeah, right ! I won't let you tak'over me, fucking hollow ! I know what'at mean ! You'll obey me !"

Gin tried to find his zanpakuto energy. It was so hard in this darkness, all his senses seemed to be weak, overpowered by the hollow. He feared what was happening outside his inner world. he needed to act quickly before it was too late. They won't hesitate to kill him. He had no ally. He knew as much.

_~ Time Lapse ~_

Kenpachi was thrown away by an unexpected strike. A long white tail appeared. The Captains arrounded kept their guard up. Gin's leg were changed into a long snake tail, moving slowly around him, ready to strike. His appearance had evolved again. His hands were claws and the mask almost completely covering his head.

Toshiro raised his zanpakuto, ready to strike. He jumped high in the air before screaming the release form of his shikai. He shot an ice dragon at Gin who dodge it but fell into another one. He got his tail stuck into the ice. But before Toshiro could attacked again, he broke free from the ice and turned around quickly, striking Toshiro in the stomach with his tail.

Mayuri, who was waiting a bit away, next to Shunsui and Unohana, was annoyed by the situation.

"This is a waste of my time ! Why can't we just kill it and I would be finally able to run very interesting test on it !"

Shunsui, trying to be the voice of reason, reminded him of their objective.

"Mayuri Taicho, if we want our answers for the little Aizen's situation, we need him alive but most importantly, in the full capacity of his brain and memories !"

Mayuri scoffed, still annoyed.

"I could easily extract those informations from his brain, it would be far to easy !"

Unohana turned to him, a strained smile on her face, and unkind eyes.

"With his condition, I am afraid that caution must be taken to not damage his brain. And if the hollow takes over his soul, we will lose the valuable information for good, as he would lose himself entirely."

Mayuri scoffed again. Shunsui dropped his hat, shadowing his eyes.

"But to stop him without hurting him, we would need a good distraction to cast a Kido spell correctly."

"Indeed" Agreed Unohana, who was frowning in concentration.

That particular distraction appeared on itself, but sadly with Mastumoto coming right in front of Gin's hollow form. Her eyes were sad but determined. She put her arms in the air, letting all her defence down. She shouted at Gin :

"Gin ! Please, come back ! I need to speak to you !"

The hollow lost his interest in Toshiro or Kenpachi, and looked right at her. It got right in front of her in a buzz of sonido. Matsumoto didn't budge, even with her fear. She looked right in his empty eyes.

"Gin…. Please…"

The hollow arm came close to Matsumoto face, before taking it violently between it's claws. Mastumoto eyes widen in fright and despair.

_**"Too bad ! But he's lossssssst to you !"**_

* * *

**Well, here is a new chapter. **

**Gin won't have a hollow as strong as Ichigo, but it will be cunning, and a snake, so... sneaky ! **

**That's what will make it dangerous. It's patient ! **

**Let's see how I can imagine how Gin will conquer his hollow !**

**~ A plus tard ! ~**


End file.
